1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic column.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M274466 is a telescopic column with a post 1 inserted in a cylinder 2 partially. A mount 4 is secured to the cylinder 2. Two plates 42 are formed on the mount 4. A handle 45 is installed on the plates 42 pivotally. An extending element 44 is installed on the handle 45 movably. A positioning element 46 is installed on the plates 42 pivotally. The post 1 defines a plurality of recesses 11. The extending element 44 includes a plurality of detents 441 for insertion in the recesses 11. As the handle 45 is pivoted in an active direction, the detents 441 are inserted in some of the recesses 11 so that the post 1 is lifted. As the handle 45 is pivoted in an idle direction opposite to the active direction, the detents 441 are moved from the recesses 11 so that the post 1 is not lifted. The positioning element 46 includes a detent 461 for insertion in one of the recesses 11 so as to prevent the post 1 from falling when the handle 45 is not pivoted in the active direction. However, when the telescopic column is used under a heavy load, the detents 441 tend to leave the recesses 11 so that the extending element 44 fails to lift the post 1. Moreover, the detent 461 is in perpendicular to the remaining portion of the positioning element 46 , and tends to deform under a heavy load from the post 1.
The present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.